Michael Miller Chronicles3When Michael Met Sarah
by Eric Stone
Summary: After sensing an energy source in Florida, Michael meets a mysterious young girl named Sarah.  Does this correspond with his dream.  Who is the mysterious stranger in his dream?  This is a little mushier then most of my stories.  Please review and enjoy.


_My name is Michael Miller and I just had the weirdest dream. I was in a weird forest when this guy told me to find someone named Sarah. I just became a Green Lantern a couple days ago and already things are getting weird._

_In Gotham City, a bank entrance explodes revealing a super villain caring moneybags in his hands. People run and scream in terror._

_Super villain: Now all will know the might of Surge._

_Michael flies onto the seen._

_Michael: It's over Surge. Drop the money go to jail, do not pass go, and do not collect two hundred dollars._

_Surge throws a fireball at Michael missing him. Then, Michael readies himself, but, before he can do it, a batarang hits Surge in the face knocking him down._

_Michael: You might as well come out Batman I know that was yours._

_Batman comes out of the shadows._

_Batman: What are you doing here._

_Michael: I was in the area looking for Hal. I need to…._

_Surge staggers back up._

_Surge: Nothing….can stop_

_Michael: Hold on._

_Michael constructs a green batarang and throws it at Surge, knocking him out again._

_Michael: As I was saying, I need to talk to Hal._

_Batman: I haven't seen him._

_Michael: Alright. I'll see you later._

_Michael flies off. In mid-flight, Michael's ring starts to beeps._

_Michael: What's wrong ring?_

_Ring: I am detecting a large energy spike in Miami, Florida._

_Michael flies to Miami, lands in an alley, and changes back to his regular form._

_Michael: I don't see anything._

_Ring: The spike has disappeared._

_Michael: I should probably stay and investigate._

_Michael talks into ring._

_Michael: This is Green Lantern Michael Miller of Earth. I am in Miami, Florida following an energy spike in the area. I will be investigating this and will call for back up if needed. Green Lantern out._

_Michael walks out of the alley and runs into a girl, knocking her glasses off her face. Michael picks up her glasses._

_Michael: I'm sorry I didn't see you there._

_Girl: It's okay._

_Michael gives the girl her glasses and she puts them back on._

_I am not really a believer in true love and love at first sight and all that nonsense. I guess I've seen too many good relationships end for no apparent reason to do so, but this girl was different. Her hair was this amazing brown blonde sort of mix and her eyes were the prettiest blue I've ever seen. They were like the color of sky on a cloudless day. Those kind of days where it feels like anything can happen. _

_Michael: I'm Michael._

_Girl: I'm Sarah._

_The two stare at each other not saying a thing._

_Michael: Hey, I was wondering do you want to get lunch or something. I'll buy. It's the least I can do for bumping into you like that._

_Sarah: That's a really lame excuse._

_Michael: Agreed. So do you want to?_

_Sarah: Sure._

_And that is how I met Sarah, the actual girl of my dreams. We got lunch and talked for about an hour, we didn't even really eat. It turns out we have a lot in common. We both are 16, we both love ham, and we are both giant gaming nerds. After lunch I walked her home._

_The two approach Sarah's door a couple hours later._

_Sarah: Thanks for lunch. I had a great time._

_Michael: Me too._

_They both stand in front of each other awkwardly._

_Michael: So…._

_Sarah: So….._

_Michael slowly brushes her hair back behind her ear and kisses her._

_Michael: I'll call you later I guess or you can call…_

_Sarah grasps Michael's face and kisses him again. Michael trips back. Sarah opens her door._

_Sarah: You can call me. Bye_

_Michael: Bye._

_Michael starts to walk away and Sarah watches him walk away, with a smile on his face, for a few seconds and then closes the door. Hal lands next to Michael after he leaves the house._

_Hal: You wanted to talk?_

_Michael stops with a stupid smile on his face_

_Michael: What?_

_Hal: What happened to you?_

_Michael: Uh… nothing. Yeah I wanted to talk to you about a dream I had._

_Hal: Okay, shoot._

_Michael: I was in this forest and this weird guy told me to find this girl Sarah and then this loud noise came and that was the dream._

_Michael's ring starts to beep._

_Ring: Energy spike detected on Firm lane._

_Michael: (whispers) No._

_A giant beam of light goes into the sky from Sarah's house. Michael transforms and speeds off toward the house and Hal follows him. When they get there the green light intensifies. Michael powers down and runs into the house, Hal quickly doing the same. Michael looks at Sarah, sleeping on the couch, in the middle of a nightmare, being the source of light._

_Michael: What's happening to her?_

_Michael grabs Sarah's hand._

_Hal: Ring, analyze her._

_Ring: She seems to be exuding vast amounts of green will energy similar to your rings._

_Hal: Can we absorb it?_

_Ring: In theory, yes, but there could be unknown effects._

_Michael: I don't care. I'll do it_

_Michael switched his hands to his ring hand and the starts to absorb the energy. As he absorbs the last of the energy and explosion of green energy emanates from Michael and the house explodes. Hal lets down his shield he put over himself, Michael, and Sarah before the explosion to find Michael and Sarah gone._

_Hal: Guys?_

_Michael wakes up next to Sarah in the forest from his dreams with a figure over him._

_Michael: Where am I?_

_Figure: Good question._

_The figure walks out of the shadows and is revealed to be Stan Hill._

_The End _


End file.
